Autógrafo
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: Lo peor de ser un escritor de cierto renombre era echarla de menos en sus largas firmas de libros.


Heloooou! :D Bueno, este shot ha sido más que nada una idea que me ha brindado una personita que tenía ganas de leer algo así. Y ya que me ha ayudado a salir un poco del bloqueo del escritor y el mérito de la trama es suyo, creo que sería justo dedícarselo. Así que ale, espero que te guste, María ;) no sé si era lo que te esperabas, pero espero haber estado a la altura. Y bueno, os digo lo mismo a todos los que lo leáis jajaja.

* * *

**Autógrafo**

Ocho y cuarto de la tarde. En punto. El segundero de su reloj de muñeca acababa de completar una vuelta entera.

Lo último que hubiera pensado es que el dulce olor a libros acabase por empalagarle hasta tal punto que el estómago se le revolviera y el tiempo se hiciera sólido en el aire, dándole la sensación de asfixiarse cada vez que inspiraba y casi parecía que aquel día pronosticaba convertirse en eterno.

Suspira al volver a dibujar su firma por dios sabe qué vez en aquella tarde; él ya había perdido la cuenta hacía bastante. No quería parecer amargado y desagradecido enfrente de cientos de personas que estaban perdiendo la tarde por conseguir un autógrafo y un par de palabras suyas. El panorama era difícil para el escritor, pero al menos él estaba sentado. Con su culo aplastado durante horas sobre una silla y temiendo que cogiera una forma plana y cuadrada, pero era bastante mejor que quedarse de pie.

—Gracias por venir —dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios tan forzada como el tono de voz que se había molestado en poner, y se impresionó a sí mismo de lo verídico que había quedado.

Le dolían la espalda y la parte interior de los muslos de cruzar las piernas una y otra vez y agitarlas para que la circulación impidiera que de cintura para abajo fuera una estatua, y de inclinarse hacia la mesa y encorvar su cuerpo del cansancio; tenía hasta algo de sueño.

Se frotó los ojos antes de que el siguiente de la cola pusiera el comic en sus narices. Quizá no sólo le empalagaba el olor a libros sino ese enfermizo rotulador permanente que le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. Metiéndose en sus fosas nasales como si tuviera la capacidad de quemarle el cuerpo desde ahí.

Eso no ayudaba a hacerlo más llevadero.

Pero lo peor de todo era echarla de menos. Llevar sólo un día sin verla a ella y a su sonrisa cuando le trae el café y le da los buenos días, no captar la fragancia de su colonia y comprobar si es la de siempre o una nueva y añadirla a la criba de olores que hacía que flotase cuando uno de ellos aparecía en cualquier sitio. Cómo se habría peinado hoy. Qué se estaba perdiendo de ella —porque consideraba que hasta el reflejo más nimio y automático era digno de ser apuntado mentalmente, aunque sólo fuera rascarse la punta de la nariz cuando analizaba la pizarra blanca.

Pensaba tanto en ella que rozaba lo ridículo.

Y en lugar de hacer todo esto —en lugar de estar con ella, lado a lado y sonriendo como un tonto cuando están tan cerca que sus hombros se rozan periódicamente pero a la vez lejos para que el deseo por estrechar la distancia les consumiera—, estaba firmando comics. Aguantando ataques de nervios. Risitas vacías que le hacían resoplar. Los clásicos _puedes firmarme en el pecho_ que estaba cansado de negar.

Aquella tienda se estaba convirtiendo en el coliseo de las emociones.

—¿Dónde lo quiere? —preguntó, observando la portada mientras quitaba el capuchón del rotulador con sus dientes y lo colocaba por el otro lado. Y antes de que la otra persona pudiera decir algo, clarificó:— Y no, no se me permite firmarle los pechos.

—¿Entonces dónde le gustaría, señor Castle?

Tenía la conciencia nublada pero no lo bastante como para no reconocer voces, y aquella tenía una familiaridad a la que se había acostumbrado tanto que cuando se dormía era lo último que retumbaba dentro de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos ampliamente, frunció el ceño y elevó su mirada hasta hacer contacto visual con la persona que estaba enfrente de él.

—Pero… —su boca se ensanchó hasta formar una "o" que progresivamente se fue convirtiendo en una sonrisa.

Al verla, se sintió surcando una ola; agitándose enérgicamente, liberando adrenalina, volando brevemente. Ver a Gates en la cola habría sido más razonable que imaginársela a ella enfrente de él, haciendo cola durante a saber cuántas horas sólo para tener este breve momento. Había una fuerte dedicación ahí que le embriagó.

La otra persona sonrió de medio lado, desafiante pero cercana. Como era ella. Como a él le gustaba.

Se enfrascó tanto en el momento que no se dio cuenta del intenso rubor que estaba creciendo en sus mejillas.

—Responda —ordenó, con voz autoritaria—. ¿Dónde?

—¿Es retórica, detective Beckett? —respondió y sin demasiados escrúpulos dirigió su mirada a su pecho. Ella se cruzó de brazos con fingida decepción—. Porque si no es así, podría obviar por una vez mis compromisos morales.

—Y yo que pensaba que ya habías dejado de lado tus malos hábitos.

—Mala hierba nunca muere —se encogió de hombros, mirándola con inocencia—. Pero que quede constancia que no quería firmarte los pechos. Sólo dejar mi huella en tu corazón, Beckett —explica, llevándose la mano donde se supone que debería estar con dramatismo.

—Sí, ya, maquíllalo ahora para que suene bonito —él soltó una carcajada.

Se rieron juntos sosteniéndose la mirada y dejaron de hacerlo al notar esa burbuja creciendo entre ellos otra vez. Esa energía que manaba de sus dos cuerpos y fluía entre ellos como una especie de intercambio; una telepatía emocional. El silencio se reinventó como una especie de código en clave, mudo, siendo más intuitivo que visible.

Esa sensación de magnetismo era tan poderosa que no sabían si apartar la mirada o seguir aguantándosela, luchando contra ellos mismos. Estando cerca y a la vez lejos. Pestañeando a la vez, concentrados el uno en el otro como si lo demás fuera espacio inerte y vacío. Con las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecía que iban a explotar y su marrón oscureciéndose tanto que en cualquier momento podría hacerse negro; la respiración contenida y sus labios temblando. Lo veía todo en ella.

Y no supo cómo, Castle consiguió dejar ese duelo para otro momento, agachando su cabeza como si la portada de _Deadly Storm _fuera lo más interesante en toda la redonda.

—Uhm… Entonces… —titubeó, el rotulador temblaba entre sus dedos— Dónde… ¿Dónde lo querías?

—Qué más da, Castle. Me interesa más la persona detrás del autógrafo que el autógrafo en sí.

El escritor enmudeció, abriendo y cerrando ligeramente sus labios mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo; estaba agitándose, tensa y nerviosa. Como él. El ambiente saturándose poco a poco hasta hacerse inestable. Lo adecuado habría sido soltar su típico y desgastado chiste de turno para romper el hielo, pero ni eso fue capaz de hacer.

Era tan raro como incómodo.

—Sólo… tú firma y ya está, ¿vale?

Castle le hizo caso y escribió su firma sobre la esquina superior derecha bañada en color negro. El color metálico de la tinta resaltaba sobre lo demás.

—Gracias —murmuró la detective, acercando sus manos para recibir el comic.

—Aún no he terminado —sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. Castle abrió el comic por la primera página, sonriendo mientras escribía lo que parecía una pequeña nota. Beckett arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué haces?

—Firmar donde yo quiero —contestó con suficiencia, cerrando el comic y dándoselo. Miró brevemente detrás de ella, comprobando que no había nadie más.

—Soy la última. Puedes respirar tranquilo —él suspiró, levantándose de la silla, estirándose y frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué has puesto? —preguntó divertida, haciendo un amago de leerlo.

—No, no —la detuvo, agarrándole delicadamente la muñeca—. No. Léela cuando estés en casa, tú sola, tranquilamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Castle? ¿Has puesto algo ilegal y tienes miedo de que te ponga las esposas?

—Sólo si eso implica acabar en el calabozo y no en una cama —la detective le dio un suave codazo en las costillas—. Vale, vale, lo siento. Pero es verdad, léelo en casa. ¿Serías capaz de aguantar, detective?

Ella se mordió el labio, escrutándole con suspicacia mientras se apretaba el comic contra el estómago.

—No te creas tan importante, Castle.

—¿Entonces por qué has venido?

—Apoyo moral —ladeó su cabeza con simplicidad—. Y porque seguro que te estabas muriendo por que apareciera de repente y te sacara de aquí.

—¿Ahora quién se cree importante? —se cruzó de brazos, jugueteando con el permanente, pasándolo de un dedo a otro. Beckett sonrió con escepticismo— Por favor, ni que te estuviera echando de menos siempre.

—¿Siempre?

No se molestó en rebatírselo. Llevaba poco menos de un mes trabajando con ella desde que volvió de la baja laboral. Antes de eso, había largos paseos por su casa desde la oficina a la cocina y de la cocina al dormitorio, con el cartel promocional de _Heat Rises_ en su estudio, de cara a la estantería para que él no pudiera verlo y acordarse de ella y volver a entrar en la misma espiral, pero estaba ahí. Como una mosca cojonera. Durante todo el verano. Con ese calor neoyorkino y pegajoso haciéndole sudar mientras intentaba averiguar cómo se encontraba y cómo estaba sobrellevando todo.

Si se acordaba ya de lo que había pasado en el tiroteo. De lo que él le había dicho antes de que caer al vacío emocional pareciera inminente para ellos.

Fue todo un calvario.

Poco menos de un mes. Y aun estando con ella, frente a frente, se había acostumbrado tanto a echarla de menos que no dejaba de hacerlo ni siquiera cuando estaban los dos solos, en la comisaría, una cafetería o en cualquiera de sus casas. Esa sensación de añoranza permanecía.

Castle le sonrió en lugar de decir nada, acercándose un poco más a ella.

—¿Sabes cuándo no lo hago? Cuando me invitas a una hamburguesa.

—Valiente forma de decirme que sólo me echas de menos cuando no te pago la comida —respondió medio incrédula, no evitando que los labios se le encorvasen ligeramente.

Al mirarla sabía que había algo más que ella no decía. Con esa sonrisa pequeña pero sincera y esa manera tímida de agachar la cabeza de vez en cuando. Lejos de intranquilizarle esa paulatina inseguridad, le reconfortaba. Y sí, era obvio que no estaba engañando a nadie y Beckett probablemente supiera los momentos exactos en los que a Castle le recorría un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que ella conseguía ir de frente con él, tan receptiva que daba la sensación de que podía leerle la mente. Como ahora. Dejándole entrar en su vida. Y Castle se convertía en un libro abierto.

Y nada parecía ir mal.

—Vamos —señala con la cabeza la puerta—, no quiero que te mueras de hambre, Castle.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que te has puesto hoy, Beckett?

—Ya voy a invitarte, no hace falta que me sigas haciendo la pelota, Castle.

—Eh, lo decía en serio.

* * *

Que el día hubiera sido largo iba implícito. Eran la una y media, acababa de entrar por la puerta de su casa y los pies le dolían de aguantar todo el peso de su cuerpo en esos tacones —Castle y su galantería le ofrecieron llevarla en brazos, pero no quería añadirle una comodidad innecesaria y menos en un día en el que habían conseguido sobrellevar esa leve tensión que suele surgir entre ellos y usarla a su favor.

Pero a pesar del sueño, el cansancio y la planta de su pie semi pulida, todavía tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios —esa tan típica de ella de sentirse como meciéndose en una nube en mitad de una fantasía— cuando se tumbó en el sofá. Se hundió en el acolchado y soltó una pequeña risita; sonó tan melodiosa que parecía que estaba cantando.

Después cogió el comic y se lo puso delante, observando la portada y acariciando la firma con suavidad, teniendo miedo de emborronarla. Como la primera vez. Como todas las anteriores. Como siempre.

Lo abrió por la primera página al acordarse de lo que había dicho su compañero, encontrando una pequeña nota a pie de página. Con caligrafía elegante como si Castle hubiera puesto todo su sudor ahí para hacerla bonita, decía "_Y cuando Jameson Rook vio aparecer a su musa, quiso que el tiempo se detuviera para que lo único que pudiera contar fuera cada cosa de ella que le hacía perder un poco más la cordura_".

Kate Beckett suspiró, abrazando el comic como si fuera lo último que hiciera esa noche. No llevaba más de media hora sin verle y ya quería que fuera mañana.


End file.
